Rebuilding Trust
by fallenskywalker
Summary: Anakin got upset as he saw how a master abused his padawan. He didn't think long and attacked the master, but what will happen to the padawan? Will she be alright or are the injuries too much for her to handle?


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebuilding Trust Chapter1<strong>

Anakin's pov:

I was in the training room sparring with my old master. We were already fighting for two hours, but then we heard someone screaming and got interrupted. We looked at each other and headed into the other training room where the screams came from. We came in and I saw a little girl lying on the ground getting abused by her master. I was shocked. Obi-Wan and I ran to them. The little girl stopped screaming. She was now breathing heavily and losing consciousness.

"Stop! You can't hurt her!" I scream full of anger.

"Oh I think you see I can.", the master replied and held the training lightsaber against the skin of the girl. She seemed around fifteen, but her body was full of scars. The master took the lightsaber and cut over the head of his Padawan. She lost consciousness and I took my own traininglightsaber to fight him. I attacked him and he tried to defend himself, but he ended up being slammed into the wall. He then fell to the ground, but to be honest, I didn't care. Obi-Wan sat by the girl and I sat down next to them.

"Is she...?" I asked, but he told "She is still alive."

"I have to tell the council what happened. Bring her to the halls of healing." Obi-Wan said and left. I carried the girl to the halls of healing and a few healers took her from me. I then had to explain what has happened.

"She was abused by her master, he burnt her with a training lightsaber and then cut over her head." I explained and the healer nodded sadly.

"Abused by her master, I understand." she said.

"You have to wait here, I will tell you when you can see her.", was the last thing she said before she left into the room the girl was in. I was worried about her. How long did that go? Was it the first time her master did this to her or not? Is she used to it? Why the hell did he do that? Her master was supposed to teach her not hurt her. She shouldn't get hurt, especially not from her own master. No one should ever get hurt that way. I thought to myself. A few minutes later came Obi-Wan.

"How is she?" he asked me, but I didn't know and so I answered him

"There are five healers in the room with her."

"Five?!" he asked me amazed and I nodded in respond.

"Doesn't seem good, does it?" I asked him.

"No, it doesn't seem good, but she will make it." he replied, I guess he wanted me not to worry about her, but I knew he did too. We sat there the next time in silence and after a few hours the healer came out of the girl's room. One of them, the one I had talked to before, came to us.

"You may go to her if you want, but she won't wake up the next hours. Her injuries are massive, but she will completely recover. It just needs time." the healer said and left then.

Obi-Wan and I were going inside the room. The girl lied on the bed still unconscious. We stood next to the bed and looked at her. She seemed horrified.

"What did the council say?" I asked him and he sighed.

"They didn't make a decision yet, but he will probably get expelled." he explained and I thought he didn't deserve it otherwise. He treated the little girl, his Padawan, like shit.

"I have to go. I guess you stay with her?" Obi-Wan said after a while and I nodded. He left and I took a chair and sat down next to the bed.

I was sitting next to the girl waiting for her to wake up. She got injured a lot and I could tell they weren't all from earlier. Some of them were a lot older. I just could imagine how long she was beaten like that. The girl was still unconscious and I started to worry. I waited a few more hours and she finally woke up. She opened her eyes slowly and groaned in pain. I looked at her and I could tell she was surprised that someone was looking after her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her and she tried to sit up.

"I'm fine." she answered quickly, but she was in pain.

"I should tell Master Che you're awake." I said and was about to leave, but she told me not to.

"No. No, she...just wants to talk about what happened." I knew she really didn't want to talk about it and so I went back and sat back down next to her.

"What's your name?" I asked after a while of silence.

"Ahsoka." she answered me.

"Well, I'm Anakin Skywalker." I started and she looked at me.

"I know who you are. Everyone knows who you are." she told me and I knew she was right. It was hard being the chosen one, even if I still thought this wasn't true. Sure I had a higher midichlorian count than anyone else, but that didn't mean I was special.

"How long have I been unconscious?" the girl asked and I got back to her with my attention.

"Just some hours." I answered her calmly, but she got upset.

"What? No, I have to go or he will-" she wanted to go, but I held her and laid her back down.

"Stay here. Your master can't do something to you. He is no longer your master. The council thinks about expelling him from the order. He can't hurt you anymore." I tried to calm her down. It kind of worked, but she was still very upset.

"But, he, he will blame me for all this, no they-", she started and I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Hey, I won't let him hurt you. He can't hurt you anymore, I promise you. You're safe now." I told her and she seemed to relax. The door opened and Master Che and Master Plo came in.

"Little 'Soka, how are you feeling?", he asked and came to the other side of the bed. Master Che checked on her heartbeat and stuff.

"I'm fine, Master Plo." she answered and looked at him and then at Master Che.

"Mmmhh, I don't think so, Ahsoka. Your blood pressure is too low and you do have some broken bones and several burns all over your body and your montral is almost damaged." Master Che sighed.

"Masters, you need to leave. Ahsoka, here, has to rest." Master Che said and I left with Master Plo. Ahsoka got another IV in her arm and fell asleep again.

I stood outside of the room with Master Plo watching her sleeping body through the glass wall. Master Plo sighed.

"You know her?" I asked.

"Yes, I've found her and brought her to the temple. She was three at this time."

"She'll make it." I told him and he looked at Ahsoka once more.

"Sure she will, I just don't get it how her master could do that to her." He sighed.

"We're two. Who was her master?" I questioned.

"Master Pong Krell." he answered and left.


End file.
